


conflagrations and other small fires

by outlier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Religion Kink, everyone's from Krypton, references to flamebird/nightwing myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Kara and Alex are at the center of a plot to overthrow Krypton's corrupt government. Love and duty don't always mesh well, especially when the Cause demands sacrifices. Oh, and maybe they're reincarnated deities. There's that, too.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	conflagrations and other small fires

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kalex Week 2019, Day 5: Kink Alphabet - A kink from any letter from the word [Supergirl:](https://badgirlsbible.com/list-of-kinks-and-fetishes) R for Religion kink and I for a hint of Infidelity.
> 
> I don't know much about the comics history at all, so this is all pretty much wild fantasy on my part. I drew from the very little I could find about [the Flamebird and Nightwing myth](https://superman.fandom.com/wiki/Nightwing_and_Flamebird), with a heavy dose of [that's a pretty hot outfit.](https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Kryptonian_Religious_Guild) To be very clear, because I don't know if this makes sense if I'm not, this alludes to Kara and Alex inheriting the mantles of Flamebird and Nightwing, even if they're not fully aware of it yet.

As she rounded the corner, slipping past the Reliquary, Kara drew her hood up over the glowing, featureless mask that marked her as a member of the Religious Guild. Late in the evening, with Rao on His descent, most Guild members had dispersed, leaving the hallways empty. Some went home to their families, some to the temples scattered throughout Argo. The Houseless would find their way to the kitchens of the Guild-provided dormitory, and the especially devout would lock themselves away in one of the private reading alcoves allotted for study of the Book of Rao.

She sought the High Temple, where only the most sacred rites occurred.

Her soft, black boots were light against the polished black stone floor. The cover of the hood left only the lower quadrant of her face to reflect in its gleam. Without it, she would have been a shadow. Still, the black of her robes, overlain with its cowl of deep purple, melded into the black of the rough stone walls, rendering her a deceptive, scurrying flicker. In the depths of the Guild Hall, hidden away from Rao’s light, everything was dark. Dark like the Guild itself, down in the core of it. It was supposed to honor Rao’s light, but Kara knew the truth. Rao’s Temple was full of intrigue and lies. They shone out to her as if they’d been backlit by flames, growing brighter with the more time she spent in the Guild’s halls. They flickered just beyond the edges of conscious perception, these lights of truth. Evidence, perhaps, that those not blinded by devotion to Rao could see the ways in which His promises and power were twisted and perverted in service of selfishness and greed.

The High Temple was empty, locked. Cycles ago, a vandal had slipped by their notice and defaced the likeness of Cythonna, goddess of the Religious Guild, and now it was secured, accessible only to those perched high in the aeries of Kryptonian society. There were three copies of the key. One was carried by the High Priestess. The second was guarded by the Guild’s Master of Rooms. The last Kara had made herself, illicitly, with her heart racing and the threat of discovery wrapped tight around her throat, making it hard to breathe. “Guard this with your life,” the High Priestess had said, pressing her key into Kara’s hand when her duties called her away. Her hand on Kara’s shoulder had squeezed lightly, a reassurance of her belief that Kara’s devotion made her worthy of this trust. A misjudgment.

She paused outside the door long enough for her heartrate to settle. Without the thrum of it, she could feel the quiet wash over her. She was alone, unseen, safe in her unauthorized entry into this most holy of places.

“Open it.”

The voice spoke from beside her ear, low and firm. Kara startled, caught off guard as the heat of an unseen body crowded in close behind her. She nearly dropped the key as a hand, disconcertingly warm, snuck around her waist and covered hers. The grip tightened, directed, pushing her hand forward, and the key slipped into the lock with a faint click. Kara felt herself turning it of her own volition, stepping into the High Temple as the intruder behind her pressed forward.

There was strength in that hand, and in the way it had slipped from Kara’s wrist to press firmly against her waist, guiding her more deeply into the room. Behind them, the door settled back into its frame with the dull thunk of heavy stone. Above, crystals bloomed to life in warm, soft arches of light that crossed over one another to give the impression of endlessness.

Kara tucked the key in the pocket of her robe and squared her shoulders. This was Rao’s house, her house. She would not be afraid.

“Have you come to rob us?”

“No, Initiate.” The intruder’s other hand slid around her side, over her ribs and between her breasts to the thin strip of skin left uncovered at her neck. The touch was light, almost ticklish, and Kara shivered. “Are all devotees of Rao so paranoid?”

Kara forced her voice to steady, ignoring the seduction implied in the fingertips tracing lightly against her. “It’s late. Do you come to seek guidance? Absolution?”

“Do you offer absolution, Initiate?” There was an undercurrent to the words, an insinuation. Beneath her mask, Kara’s eyelids fluttered shut.

“I am a Priestess of the Order of Rao, and you will treat me with the respect I deserve.”

She broke away with disappointing ease. For all the strength of the hold that had trapped her, there was no resistance as she stepped forward. When she turned, the figure was gone, disappeared into one of the many shadowed corners offered by the hendecagonal chamber. Drawing on the power of her position to steady her, Kara studied each in unflinching turn. “Show yourself.”

The voice that drifted in from the darkness was amused. “Will you send for a guard if I don’t?”

“I don’t need a guard.” Kara straightened, tugging on the sleeves of her robe. “Rao’s light keeps me safe.”

“Then I hope Rao’s light is well armed.” The intruder stepped out of her hiding place. The dim light gave a harsh, threatening aspect to the sharp lines of her face. On her secret mission, Alex of House Vers did not wear the imposing robes of the Military Guild, or the patch on her shoulder that marked her as a member of the Red Shard, the elite unit under the leadership of Kara’s aunt, General Astra of the House of Ze. In heavy, nondescript robes that bundled away all of the lean strength Kara knew lay beneath, she looked like those who skulked in the dark places of the below city, the thieves and criminals Krypton pretended didn’t exist. “You don’t actually believe that, do you?”

Kara let the words roll off her. “Do you bring a message from the General?”

“Is that the only way to justify time spent in your presence?” Alex’s eyes traced along the reliefs carved into the walls, scenes of Rao and his pantheon and the birth of Krypton. “Words from the great General?”

“What time? I haven’t seen you in weeks.” Kara didn’t mean to sound peevish, but she heard it in the words echoed back to her by the chamber’s high ceiling.

“I had duties that kept me away.”

The crackle of flame filled the air. “Yes. I heard of your betrothal.”

Alex shrugged, seemingly unconcerned with the bitter crack to the words. “And now, at my first available opportunity, I’ve come to see you.”

“Won’t your betrothed wonder where you’ve gone?”

Alex sighed. She looked as tired as she sounded. “Is that why you’re angry with me?” Her voice turned hard. “Max-Lord and I will marry and the Matrix will give us a child and we will bind him and his House to our cause. It’s strategy. That’s all. You, above all, know the Cause is greater than what it demands of us.”

“ _He will not touch you._ ”

The hiss of the words from behind the featureless mask of pure light gave them an authority their speaker could never hope to impose.

“No?” Alex cocked her head to the side. The look in her eyes stole away all of that false authority and made Kara feel small. “And what will stop him.”

Wisps of light curled through the air, as if the glow of Kara’s mask had spread down along her shoulders and back. With it, her confidence seeped back in until she was standing tall, unwilling to be moved. “You’re not his. You’re mine.”

“I am my own.”

For a moment, with a trick of the light, Kara’s shadow seemed to loom large above them, the folds of her robe stretching out like great wings.

“Anger and jealousy won’t push back against the corruption of this world. Might and power are far more effective.” As she spoke, Alex reached for the clasp at her neck. With it undone, the heavy cloth seemed to unwind itself. Beneath, she wore only the padded undergarments favored by the Military Guild’s most deadly fighters.

In spite of the rebuke, or perhaps because of it, Kara’s voice was hard. “You dare come before Rao like that?”

Alex was lean and strong like the creatures that stalked the night and hid in crevasses and high places. The light of Kara’s mask reflected in her eyes, giving them a deceptive golden tint that pulsed with danger. She peeled off the tight undershirt with insouciant ease and a smirk that made Kara’s heart race. “Do I profane Rao, Priestess?”

“You profane yourself. Have you forgotten the lessons of the Girod?”

Behind Alex, carved into the stone of the wall, Rao gave Krypton the blessing of darkness, and the safety and security of home and family. The flap of unseen wings echoed against the high ceiling.

“I didn’t come here to discuss my adherence to the Virtues. I came here to get beneath your robes and fuck you until you scream your praise to my name.”

“This is a sacred place. A place of worship.”

“Then I will worship you.” Alex looked up to the balcony from which Rao’s avatars on Krypton oversaw the judgment, the mercy, the passing, and the binding of his people. “Rao sleeps. He doesn’t care.”

“Rao sees all.”

“Let him watch.” Alex slipped the undershorts down over her hips and pushed them down her thighs and calves until she was free of them. The light from above dimmed, throwing her into shadow as she stood, naked, chin thrust out as if daring Kara to do anything other than look. Cold crept along with it, stealing beneath Kara’s robes. “Will He accept my offering?”

Kara turned her back, blood still boiling with anger and jealousy. It seemed to pulse out of her in waves of heat, dangerous and uncontrolled. _Hungry_.

After a moment, she heard a sigh and the whisper of cloth. Alex’s voice was nonchalant. Icy. As if Kara’s dismissal meant nothing. “And what about you? Do you have any news you’d like me to pass along to the General?”

In front of her, the Flamebird, trusted by Rao to be His purifying flame, razed all of Krypton to the ground under His watchful, indifferent eye. Kara wished for the power of it, to burn away Krypton’s hypocrisy, indifference, and corruption. To burn away everything but the two of them, and to wrap Alex up in her, hers to keep.

Blasphemous thoughts. Traitorous thoughts.

“The High Priestess has spent an inordinate amount of time in Kandor, visiting one of the more zealous branches of the House of Zod. I searched her chambers, but I didn’t find anything that might explain why.”

Alex’s voice grew distant, muffled. “Astra has her spies.”

“ _Wait_.” When Kara turned, Alex’s hand was already on the door. The other was tucked into her robes, no doubt around the hilt of a knife, ready to dispatch anyone who might see her leave. “Are you in such a hurry to return to him?”

Purpose filled her as she closed the distance between them in long, angry strides, furious, suddenly, that Alex would leave as if it was nothing.

“I thought we were done here.” In profile, Alex’s jaw tightened. “Should I have Astra send someone else next time? Someone less likely to offend?”

So like a spy, Kara thought, to talk in riddles and with cloaked meaning. “I love you more than anything else in this world,” she said, drawing Alex’s hand away from the knob and pressing it against the rough stone. Her own hand was larger. It covered Alex’s completely, but she’d be a fool to think that meant anything. If Alex wanted to free herself, she would, and there would be nothing Kara could do about it. “I hate that you’re not mine. I hate that I’m not yours for the whole world to see. I would rather the Cause fail than to see you bound to another. I know it’s selfish, but it’s the truth.”

Alex’s fingers flexed under her grip. Kara moved in even closer, trapping Alex between the door and her body, and felt the faintest of shivers run through her. When Alex drew her other hand free of her robe and pressed it to the door as if she needed the comfort of its support, Kara covered that one as well. Even though she was only a few inches taller, with Alex at her mercy, Kara felt like she had the power of a dragon protecting its most precious treasure. She was strong and mighty. Alex was there, hers for the taking, and she could bear her off and hide her away and burn to ash any who might come for her. She would set this world on fire until they were the only ones left.

“Stay with me--” she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her back into her hips, “--just for a little longer. Let me have this small piece of you.”

Alex’s shoulders softened. “Your jealousy is misplaced. I despise Max-Lord.”

“But you’ll bond with him.”

“Just as you hid away your brilliant mind and abandoned the Science Guild to be our eyes and ears in the Temple of Rao.” Alex shook her head and re-formed herself, any softness gone. “We all make sacrifices. We all trust they will be worth it.”

Kara’s fingers dug into her hip like claws, sharp and unforgiving. “And after? When we’ve won and your life is tied to his forever?”

A measured beat as Alex shifted against her with the wary discomfort of prey sensing danger. “If he’s no longer useful, he’ll die a hero to the Cause.”

“Then you’ll be mine.” Kara said it as if it was a truth already carved in stone, another panel enshrined in history, like the stories of Rao which surrounded them.

When she turned to face her, Alex’s eyes were dark, almost angry. After a second, the anger faded, replaced by affectionate warmth. “As if I’ve ever been anything else.”

Kara smiled behind her mask and nodded, an acknowledgement and a reflection. “Then be mine. Give yourself to me. Here, before Rao, pledge yourself to me. Be _mine,_ Alex. Make any words or promises you say to him into the lies they are. Make them meaningless. Let Rao see our truth.”

Alex looked away from the light of Kara’s mask. It seemed somehow brighter than before, as if it was fueled by the passion in her words. “Have they finally managed to convert you?”

“I’ve learned to see the power of Rao. He holds creation and destruction in the palm of His hand.”

“The Science Guild would argue they do as well.”

“No one trembles and bows before Science.”

Had it been any other time, any other situation, Alex would have laughed. Instead, she swallowed and reached out, tangling her hand in the soft cloth of Kara’s robe. “So should I tremble and bow before you?”

Even with the mask obscuring her features, Kara looked pleased. “I thought you said you wanted to worship me. You can bow if you want, but I’d prefer you kneel.”

It was easier to ignore the air of desperate possibility that had wrapped itself around her since Kara had said the words _be mine_. There was no _mine_. There was duty and dedication to the cause and stolen moments in time, scant and never enough. The rational part of Alex couldn’t quite comprehend it, how she’d gone from not knowing Kara even existed to finding her woven into the core of her very existence. She knew she’d had a life before Astra had recruited her to join in the coup, before she’d met her niece – a carbon copy whose anger and intellect burned cold, like her mother’s, where her aunt’s burned hot – and handed over her heart in bits and pieces. She knew she’d had a life outside of her, and goals and plans whose importance dwarfed the minor inconvenience that was this thing called love. Still, when she was with Kara, none of those things mattered. When she was without her, nothing mattered but finding her way back to her again.

She moved to kneel. Enough of the teasing. She wanted to bury her face between Kara’s legs and coat her tongue with the taste of her. There was no time for squabbles and petty jealousy when this, hidden, secret snippets of stolen time, were all they could have between them.

Kara caught her with a hand on her chin, stopping her descent. “Not until you give yourself to me. All of you.” She held out her hand. With her expression hidden behind the featureless mask of pure light, she could have been His dutiful psychopomp, there to guide Alex’s soul into His light. For a moment, with the light of her mask blazing against the dark, Alex thought that perhaps she was. Perhaps this was her reward for sacrificing so much for the good of Krypton, to forever join Kara as one of Rao’s beloved. His light would forever shine upon them, a reward for all their time spent in Krypton’s service. “Come with me. Let me have you.”

She shook her head to clear it. It was nonsense, all of it. There was no Rao waiting to reward her. There was nothing but this life, and what she did with it. So why shouldn’t she give it – _herself_ – to Kara, here in the isolation of the High Temple. There was a certain freedom to it she hadn’t had in her life for a very long time. Subterfuge was nothing but rules, elaborate and byzantine and the only thing keeping her from judgment and execution.

Alex placed her hand in Kara’s and let her draw her forward. They moved with deceptive ease, as if slipping across ice, until Kara brought them to a stop atop the Jewel of Truth and Honor set into the floor. Alex was always surprised by how large it was – large enough for someone half again her height to lay down upon it without finding its edges. Then again, the highest of the High Houses of Krypton generally saved their restraint and austerity for the public and hid their excesses away until they were among the like-minded. Standing upon it, looking down, Alex could see the way the light refracted endlessly from the bezels etched into the sides. It gave it a warm, soft glow that mesmerized in the true sense of the word.

“ _Oh_ ,” she said, grabbing hard at Kara’s hand as the jewel began to rise, seemingly of its own accord. She would have stumbled if she was less sure-footed, but training and the way Kara held her hand, with a strength Alex knew was usually hidden behind her thick robe, kept her steady. “What…”

“Have you never been to a joining of the high born from a high House before?” Kara asked as they ascended, stopping only when they were equal with the pulpit from which members of the Guild looked down on Rao’s followers. Her mask didn’t dip as they rose, her stance sure and easy. She looked as if this was where she had always belonged, proud, floating above the rest of the world.

The House of Vers had never been a true powerhouse, but generations of maneuvering and true intellectual skill had brought it close enough to deserve noticing. Still, “No,” Alex said, and tried to hide a hint of long-ingrained bitterness.

Kara didn’t bother to hide her own. “They believe themselves closer to Rao, or at least not so far below him.” Beneath them, the Jewel lit with a pulse of bright light that stole the shadows from the room’s far corners. “Their reckoning will come.”

Though she’d been born cradled in the nest of the true believers, with the Houses of Ze and El committed to prying Krypton’s leadership from the grasp of avarice, hypocrisy, and corruption, Alex had never seen Kara’s own fire burn so brightly. It was impossible not to be drawn to it, this surety of conviction.

The Jewel flickered, returning to its soft glow. “But enough of that.” Kara took Alex’s hands in hers, fingers twined. “Alex of House Vers, I ask Rao to bind your soul to mine. I claim you, in life and in death.”

Alex stilled, eyes going wide with shock. “Kara…” They were the words of a soul-bond, primitive mysticism from the earliest days of Krypton’s creation.

“Will you claim me too, Alex?”

“We can’t.”

“Who will see, but Rao? Let Him see the truth, at least.”

Alex wanted to argue that all would see Kara’s mark on her, but she knew it wasn’t true. Words wouldn’t make Kara’s hold on her any stronger than it already was. If the world didn’t know already, then letting Kara lay claim to her soul wouldn’t change that. So she reached out, pushing back Kara’s hood until she could feel the silk of her hair beneath her fingertips. “Let me see your face. Please.”

For a moment, Alex thought Kara would refuse. Her fingers drew away as Kara remained stiff, curling into a fist that came to rest at her side. She looked up, above Kara’s head to the crystals that seemed to pulse in time with her heartbeat, and tried to convince herself it didn’t matter.

There was a soft sound as Kara reached behind her ear to disable to the shield of light that hid her features. The absence of its brilliance was like the sudden transition from day to night, and Alex blinked against the change.

“There you are,” she said, more gently than she intended. Beneath her shield, Kara was the personification of stubborn Ze pride – strong jaw, strong nose, and sharp, incisive eyes. Alex traced the line of her cheekbone and filled with heat when Kara turned into her palm. She leaned forward, kissed her softly, and felt her soul settle. “It’s a wonder they don’t see you for what you truly are.”

Against her palm, Kara smiled. “A traitor?”

“The wrath of Rao Himself come to burn them to cinders.”

“If I was that powerful, I wouldn’t have to watch you bind yourself to another.” There was a tinkling of broken crystal, like one had shattered in a distant room. The light dimmed and Kara’s features seemed to sharpen, going angular and harsh even as her eyes glinted, predatory and bright. For a moment, she was alien and merciless, and an unsettled, uneasy feeling stole up Alex’s throat.

But this was Kara too, occasionally selfish, always resolute, with a ferocity she could hide away when the façade of her mask mattered more. Kara, who she loved more than she’d ever thought herself capable of. “Kara of House El, I ask Rao to bind your soul to mine. I claim you, in life and in death.”

Alex couldn’t look away from Kara’s face. As she watched, Kara’s eyes seemed to fill with light as pure and bright as the mask she’d worn. It spilled out, eclipsing iris and pupil, until there was nothing else.

“Take off your robe.”

“ _Rao_ ,” Alex whispered, engulfed in the light. Kara’s features were visible behind it, stark lines. Alex knew she should say something, knew she should look away, but she couldn’t. Not from Kara, not when she was as beautiful as this.

“He watches. Will you worship me, Alex, the way you promised?” The light should have been blinding, but it wasn’t. It was a beacon, holding her transfixed. “Take off your robe, or I’ll do it for you.”

Alex had never seen anything more beautiful. She fumbled with the clasp of her robe, abandoned it, and pulled Kara to her for a kiss. The light glowed softly through closed eyelids, at odds with the way Kara kissed her in return. Her robe was pulled free and tossed to the floor. The undergarments beneath tore under Kara’s hands, singed scraps that drifted away, and she was left naked, bared to Rao’s light. To _Kara’s_. It felt right, like her skin could finally breathe and flex and grow to encompass the fullness of all she truly was.

When she opened her eyes, the light had spread. She understood. Kara was Rao’s light, had always been Rao’s light. Her own touches left stains like dark ink against Kara’s skin, but she understood that too. The complement of light was dark, the warrior who would fill the void when light took its rest. Together, there was no weakness, no soft spot for an enemy to exploit. If Kara was Rao’s light, she was His Darkness.

She would worship, as she had been bade to do. The Jewel was hard beneath her knees, and the cloth of Kara’s robe soft in her hands. She scrambled with the thin underclothes keeping her from having Kara against her tongue. They disappeared in ribbons, parting so easily, and she wondered why she hadn’t done this before. Why had she let such meaningless, superficial things come between them, when they were so easily cleaved? The muscles of Kara’s thighs flexed against her palms and she pushed into her until her tongue was against Kara’s clit and Kara’s hand was wound in her hair. Above her, Kara gasped and made soft noises acknowledging the pleasure Alex offered, and the taste of her, the smell of her, the feel of her imbued every part of Alex. She would break her, break under her, and they would rebuild themselves as one.

“Let Him see,” Kara hissed, tugging hard at Alex’s hair and tilting her head back. The light of her glinted off of Alex’s skin, and they both glowed. “Let Him see that you’re mine.”

Alex wasn’t sure that Rao’s light mattered, not when Kara had her own.

She pulled away from Kara and blinked up at a light infinitely more beautiful than Rao’s. “Then make me yours,” she challenged, full of a bristling sort of energy that couldn’t decide if it wanted to conquer or be conquered.

Still, she gave way easily when Kara pressed her back against the Jewel and straddled her hips. Alex would have liked to see Kara’s face, but the light spilling forth from her eyes eclipsed everything else, pinning Alex in place. She was a devotee captured; Kara was the flame come to devour her. Looming above her, straight and proud, Kara was fearsome and awe-inspiring, worthy of having her features carved into the walls of the High Temple alongside scenes of Rao’s ascension.

“Tell Him you’re mine,” Kara urged as she traced a path along Alex’s jaw and down between her breasts, sharp nails leaving trails of fire in her wake. “Do you worship Rao or do you worship me?”

“You,” Alex said without hesitation. She slid her hand behind Kara’s neck and tugged her down, desperate to kiss her. Instead, she cried out, back arched, as Kara’s teeth sank into her breast. She wanted more, Kara’s tongue against her nipple and the wet, hot suction of her mouth. When she was rewarded with it, her praise to her new god echoed against the thrumming light of the ceiling crystals.

Kara ground down against her thigh even as she pressed her fingers into Alex, filling her. Alex was wet for her, so wet, like an offering, a willing sacrifice. She took Kara into her and let her pleasure be a profession of her devotion. Her climax would be her oblation, and proof to Rao that she now served a being higher than Him. Darkness twined through the light, tethered itself. Alex dug her fingers into Kara’s robe and offered herself, Kara’s slick against her thigh like a benediction, and when Kara demanded her orgasm, Alex gave it. She cried out and held tight, beatific, and pulled Kara up so she could have her in her mouth again until Kara shook and trembled against her. Around them, flames burned without burning, crawling up the walls and over the scenes of Rao’s blessings until the High Temple was consumed by them. Until the Temple burned in honor of them.

Alex’s eyelids fluttered when Kara returned to her, pressed up against Alex with her head tucked under her chin. There was a dark tinge to her vision, as if her eyes were readjusting after having been exposed to the brilliance of a star on the cusp of explosion. The faint bite of smoke lingered in the air, and she was tired. So tired.

“What did we do?” she asked, her voice gravel rough, strained. There was the memory of fire, of dazzling light and tatters of dark, but it felt like a dream whose details were fading.

Kara shifted against her, reaching up to press a kiss against Alex’s neck. “We began anew,” she said, sleepy and content. “Bound in Rao’s light.”

It was a truth-not-truth, Alex thought, but the truth-only-truth was obscured. Hidden but there, and she could feel it, trying to claw its way free. “Bound,” she echoed, and closed her eyes against the soft light emanating from the Jewel. _Bound._


End file.
